The Way It Goes
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: The wine glass can wait. SoRiku. One-shot. ξήζσγ


**AN: Here's another one of mine. I felt very fluffy when I wrote this. Hope you guys don't die of a sugar overdose. I know it's probably bad but hey, I had to get it off my chest. Once I get an idea I can't stop! It's annoying! Dx  
ANYHOW. Please read and hopefully review. I hope you like it. :]**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Way it Goes**

_xDelfin_

"Sora," Riku took the brunet's hands into his own. His outer appearance emulated nothing compared to what he felt inside. For all he knew, the hands holding his lover's were just as shaky. "Sora…" his gaze he kept upon two blue eyes nearly spilling with tears. He paused to regain his previously orchestrated demeanour.

"Marry me?" His lips seemed to linger upon the last of his words, for they remained slightly agape with anticipation. He rubbed the small hands of his lover with both of his thumbs.

The brunet, lost for vocal chords, knelt down with his lover by their dinner table. Having finished a meal together and commencing to tidy up, the younger of the two had lost his grip on a wine glass that now lay in pieces between them. Preparing to sweep the shards, the Sora was joined by the silveret on the cherry hardwood.

However, upon attempt to utilize the dustpan, the brunet's hands were immediately occupied. He had not expected this moment to come so soon, though one look in Riku's eyes told him what was about to happen.

Replaying this scene a few times in his head, Sora found his chords, as well as his answer reflected in the azure eyes. "Yes…" He regained control over his facial muscles, reconfiguring them to look somewhat akin to a smile.

Both males were smiling now; Riku seeming to have let out a sigh of relief. "Yes." Sora said with more enthusiasm. "Yes, yes, YES!" The silveret reluctantly let go of his lover's left hand while digging furiously into a pocket. (No so easy when you're kneeling!) He could not, for the life of him, wipe off the enormous smile and some tears as well, from his face.

The younger male was faced with a silver band (with notable diamond clusters within). Blue eyes clouded with tears watched, as Riku slipped it gracefully, if not somewhat impatiently, onto the brunet's fourth finger. Sora let out half a sob and half a laugh at the gesture.

Riku sniffled at the sight of the ring on Sora's finger. Taking both hands into his once more and the two males smiling _sunlight_ at each other, Riku leaned in for a kiss whilst leading his lover to his unsteady feet. Sora, still shaken up, found himself not apt for kissing at the moment. Nevertheless, his lover deemed it best to steady him, by wrapping both arms around his lithe body.

Tears combined at their adjacent cheekbones. Sora began to feel his face once more, and returned his lover's kiss with more passion than he had ever called upon in his seventeen years of life. The couple slowly danced around in the spot, lips never leaving their gracious abode.

Leaning backwards, Riku began to lift Sora off his feet and onto his own body. Sora responded by wrapping his legs around the waist of the slender male. Embracing each other firmly, the two broke apart, though connected by their foreheads.

Riku attempted to catch his breath and Sora trying to suppress the overdrive of his heartbeat. The pair looked upon their lovers eyes once more. "Sora," Riku swallowed seeking to find his voice. "I'm in love with you." It came out softly, endearingly, much to the younger male's fancy.

"And I'm in love with you." The two pairs of lips joined quickly, but briefly, as they embraced each other ever more tightly. Riku immersed himself in the shoulder of a light sweater, basking with Sora's fragrance.

He wove his fingers through the silky, silver hair as he smiled warmly, admiring the magnificence of what he would now relish in for the rest of his life. The thought brought more tears to the blue eyes. The silveret's thumb siphoned away the moisture upon his lover's fair face.

"You're so ... beautiful." Riku whispered. He kissed Sora ever so lightly on his forehead, making him shiver slightly. The brunet swayed closer to the dinner table where he blew out two of the tapers (fire safety!) and held on tightly to the broad shoulders of his now _fiancé_. Riku readjusted his grip by jumping a little, and walked up the stairs, with his lover in his arms and at his lips.

The broken glass and scratches on the hardwood would just have to wait to be attended to. But as for now, the couple found themselves in their bedroom, slowly closing the door with a soft 'click'.

* * *

**AN: GAH! I have cavities. I REALLY hope this isn't cliché. I enjoy writing a lot. Please review to tell me my antics are not in vain! Dx  
Your Humble Servant**

**xDelfin**


End file.
